


春天的尾声

by Enbower



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbower/pseuds/Enbower
Summary: 春天的尾声，音乐家安东尼奥·萨列里去世了。





	春天的尾声

**Author's Note:**

> *原梗王尔德《快乐王子》。
> 
> *史萨法扎莫，清水无差。本来是这么打算的，结果读了莫扎特书信集，发现史莫比法扎莫还皮。
> 
> *有用到法扎的意象，也有借了一点月球莫世界旅行ver的意象。
> 
> *比HE更不容易的是写音乐，尽管只是瞎写orz

春天的尾声，音乐家安东尼奥·萨列里去世了。  
玫瑰花包围的小广场上，人们集资为他竖立了一座雕像，饰以丰足的宝石和黄金，如此便打发了自己的愧疚之心，转身传起了新的谣言。  
贫寒的乐师们常常会到雕塑下祈祷，期望能交上好运，成为和萨列里一样成功的音乐家。但萨列里只是一座凡人的雕像，没有神奇的力量，无法如生前一般帮助这些穷学生。“剥一块金子吧！或者撬一块宝石！音乐家不该困于贫病！”他对他们说。可是，没有人听见他的话。  
于是萨列里常常叹气，忧心忡忡，脸颊缀上了晨露。  
忽然之间，有个声音在他耳边响起：“好大师，您为什么叹气呀？”  
萨列里觉得这声音很耳熟，却想不起来。他的灵魂在衰老、沉滞的躯体里困了太久，很多事情都想不起来了。他暗自雀跃——终于有人能听到自己的声音了！但表面上仍保持着风度，彬彬有礼地问：“是哪一位在说话？请让我见一见吧！”  
于是，一团灰扑扑的小东西飞落在雕像的指挥棒上，扬起一边儿翅膀行了个礼：“我呀，大师！为您效劳！”  
那是一只小小的夜莺，一只流浪的鸟儿。  
夜莺翘着扁扁的褐色小尾巴，用短小的翅膀拗出行礼的手势，萨列里又好笑又怜爱，心情好了许多，柔声问道：“您想如何为我效劳呢，小音乐家？”  
“为您歌唱呀，我的好大师！我的歌谣举世无双！”  
萨列里失笑道：“那一定是您没听过真正举世无双的曲子。”  
夜莺很不服气：“好呀，我倒要会一会那位音乐家！看看是哪个小年轻，赢得了我们宫廷乐师长的心！”  
萨列里努力回忆，把维也纳的角角落落都想了一遍，却想不起那个举世无双的音乐家住在哪儿——再仔细一想，连那音乐家究竟是谁都有些模糊了。“请原谅，我实在想不起来了。”他歉然道，“我实在太老啦！”  
夜莺沉默了。少顷，它轻声道：“您已褪下那尘世之躯。我会为您唱歌，您慢慢就会恢复从前的样子了！”  
夜莺是种流浪的鸟，且是一种候鸟，短暂的生命中会经过许多地方，去不复返。萨列里认为夜莺从不曾到过维也纳，不然它不会如此高傲，尽管这是一种可爱的高傲。他打趣道：“哦，我从前是什么样子？”  
“这样呀！”夜莺跳到萨列里的手臂上，挺起胸脯翘起尾巴，伸直腿迈开步子，趾高气昂地走来走去。  
老乐师长大笑起来：“那我从前多半挺招人厌！”  
夜莺歪着头思索了一会儿，蹲了下来：“也许吧！一点点儿。”  
正说着，雕塑下有人来了。一个青年，凌乱的头发上压着一顶旧帽子，大衣肩部开了线，衣兜里冒出几张皱巴巴的谱纸。他两手抄在兜里，好像随时准备掏出乐谱献上，又好像徒劳地试图把藏起它们。  
当他伸出手祈祷时，一张谱纸被带了出来，无声无息地飘落在地上。  
“请帮帮我，敬爱的萨列里大师！”他祷告着，“保佑我这个月能找到工作，任何工作都行，只要是音乐相关的！”  
青年默祷了一会儿，又小声说：“再找不到工作，我只能回乡下做抄写员了。我的妻子太辛苦了，我们不能再耗下去了。”  
年轻的乐师离开了。夜莺飞到遗落的乐谱上，一目十行读完了它。“平庸至极！”它评论道，又向青年的背影投去一瞥，“决心也不怎么样！”  
萨列里叹了口气。  
“别为这种人叹气，尊敬的大师。”夜莺飞了回来，“大多数人都将被遗忘，只有最好的能永世留存。”  
萨列里没有为此辩驳。他沉吟片刻，说：“我请求您，把曲子送还那年轻人，并捎上一片金箔。这就是我需要的效劳。”  
他以为夜莺会拒绝，或至少抗争几句，但夜莺只是用亮晶晶的眸子注视了他一会儿，接着便低下头，抖抖翅膀，去执行他的愿望。它从最不起眼的地方叼走了一片金箔，抓起乐谱，飞到了年轻乐师的家。  
“笃、笃笃、笃笃笃笃笃笃！”  
专注作曲的年轻人没有听到，他正在洗衣服的妻子闻声而来，在补丁交叠的围裙上擦干手，打开窗板，看到夜莺、乐谱，以及金箔。  
夜莺鸣啭一声，行了个礼，飞走了。  
妻子惊讶极了，把乐谱和金箔捧给丈夫看：“亲爱的，你交上好运了——音乐的化身光临了我们家！”  
如此，维也纳日夜不休的音乐中多了夜莺振翅之声，向萨列里祈祷的乐师们逐一获得了一小片金箔。对于那些耗尽金箔仍未出人头地，再次求取的人，萨列里也一一应允他们。尽管维也纳未因此多出多少“举世无双的曲子”，老乐师长依然很高兴。  
夜莺始终难以赞同。它把抱怨编进每天唱给萨列里的咏叹调里：“可怕，可怕，如今的酒馆真可怕！/比掺了水的酒更可怕的/是掺了傻气的小步舞曲！/不如听我来放屁/放——屁！”  
但它终究没有违逆萨列里的意愿。久而久之，“向萨列里的雕像祈祷就能获得金箔”流传开了。  
某一天，来了一名打扮得既华丽且时髦的青年。在维也纳，打扮得华丽并不难，可要跟上瞬息万变的时尚，得花好几倍的精力和钱。远远看到那人走过来，夜莺就急了：“这家伙怎么看都不缺钱，您千万别上当！”  
“嘘，我亲爱的。”萨列里安抚道，“先听听他怎么说吧。”  
青年在雕塑下刹住脚步，摘下他装饰着长羽毛的帽子，将雕像上上下下打量了一番。这让萨列里有些不好意思——他身上不剩多少金箔了，青铜内芯暴露出来，不少地方长了锈斑。  
“安东尼奥·萨列里大师！”青年高声道，毫不在意路人的瞩目，“我听说向您祈祷就能得到金箔！请您也赐我一片吧！不，一片不够，至少一百片！”  
夜莺尖叫一声，差点从指挥棒上摔下来。萨列里也懵住了。  
“至今为止，您赐予那些庸人的金箔没有一千片，也有几百片。可他们回报了什么？无非是把您门下高徒的旧作改动几个音符，卑躬屈膝地献给同为庸人的贵族们！  
“我和他们不同！我将创作从未有人听过的伟大乐章！不，何止没听过，连想象都想象不到——那是天上的音乐、上帝的声音！  
“只需有足够的财富供我安心创作。”  
青年发表完了演说，拍拍帽子上根本不存在的灰，戴正帽子，走了。走了几步，又停下来嘀咕：“糟糕，要得少了！”  
那公孔雀似的身影彻底远去不见后，萨列里轻咳一声，准备说些话，却被夜莺抢了先：“大师！我的好大师！您是听他的，还是听我的？”  
“您。”萨列里注视着小小的夜莺。  
“那好，您听着：这混蛋一拿到金箔便会挥霍一空，寻欢作乐、花天酒地，才不会有心思作曲呢！我敢打包票！这种人我——呃，我……还是蛮熟悉的。”  
萨列里沉默了一会儿，说：“我也这么认为。”  
夜莺松了口气，尴尬地转开脑袋，装作整理羽毛。  
“——所以，把我的蓝宝石送去吧！”  
夜莺惊呆了。它抬头瞪视萨列里的宝石眼睛，不敢相信自己的耳朵。接着它气急败坏地叫了起来，叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳，忘记了人类的语言。  
“亲爱的。亲爱的！”萨列里温和地呼唤它，用他美丽的男高音，“请听我说：这副金属身躯上的宝石都是宫廷贵族捐赠的无价之宝，每一颗都盛名在外，经过各方行家的鉴定。至少在维也纳，没有一间商铺会冒险收购它们。  
“我想让那年轻人知道：音乐的化身确然听见了他的雄心壮志，却不会纵容他的骄奢。  
“亲爱的音乐化身！为我飞一趟吧。”  
夜莺张着嘴，呆住了。好一会儿，它别回头，喉头滚珠似的咕哝了一句。萨列里没有听清，发出了一声疑问的声音。“我说：您还真是个好老师！”夜莺飞了起来，气鼓鼓的。  
辛苦倒腾了半天，夜莺终于撬下了指挥棒柄上的蓝宝石。“哎，您不舍得那些平庸的穷小子去讨生活，倒舍得让我这个天才音乐家终日劳碌！”夜莺抱怨着，抓起宝石飞走了。它并不担忧失去宝石，这些美丽的玩意儿不过是种装饰品，是人的附庸——人自身也不过是艺术这一永恒之物的附庸罢了。它担忧的是其他事。世上没有别的生物比它更明白：被这些亮闪闪的附庸吸引来的庸人们，也会随它们的消减而作鸟兽散。  
“大师可不习惯寂寞的生活呀！”夜莺忧虑着，随即想起老人是如何度过了生命的最后几年。它不禁打了个哆嗦，差点没抓住宝石。  
“……有我呢！”夜莺下定决心，“他守护音乐家们，我守护他，永永远远！”  
一而再，再而三，再三再四——萨列里告别了他所有的金箔和宝石。如夜莺所料，来祈祷人越来越少。对于他无力接济的音乐家，萨列里请求夜莺摘取广场上盛开的玫瑰，放在他们的门前、窗外，作为鼓励。夜莺十分怀疑已被金箔养刁了胃口的人是否会满足于此，但还是照做了。  
渐渐地，天气变冷了，风声萧瑟，花儿大片大片地谢去，夜莺不得不越飞越远，寻觅残存的花朵。“好冷啊！好冷啊！”它缩进萨列里冰冷的领口，“讨厌的冬天！”  
萨列里愣住了。他已不知寒暑，又送出了作为眼瞳的宝石，看不到玫瑰空枝已结满秋霜。“您该出发去南方了，冬天的维也纳向来残酷。”他愧疚道。  
夜莺点了点头，又摇了摇头。“我在心里为您作了一支曲子！要走，也要等这支曲子完成。”  
“什么样的曲子？”萨列里问。  
夜莺没有回答，一动不动地蜷缩在萨列里领口。它缩得那么小，那么不起眼，犹如一颗种子，正全心全力孕育另一种更辉煌的生命。  
冬日的阳光渐渐低斜，铜像的影子漫过了沉寂的玫瑰花坛，又漫过无人的广场石径。萨列里不再劝说。他凝停在举起指挥棒的刹那，等待是他的宿命。  
他在寂静中聆听。  
听到最后的花。  
听到最初的雪。  
听到，夜莺唱出第一个音符。  
低音轻柔地抛出去，鸽子灰的云抛出一朵雪，静谧地下行，坠入一片连音之中。均匀、冷漠、重复，犹如整齐排列的墓碑，连绵成冬天的纹理，在听觉的指尖下循环往复。微弱地，最初的低音延续着，无人知晓它将消融在哪一方墓前——  
高音猝然迎上，与萨列里的叹息交叠。它攫住那低音，用亲吻吞没了它。炽热吞没了冰冷，一位女王行过大地，在她燃烧的裙裾下，碑石化为飞灰，以一千种姿态盛放过的玫瑰从死荫中复苏，绽露芬芳，覆没了大地。  
贫敝的门户打开了，富丽的门户打开了，寒微的人们、尊贵的人们——维也纳的人们走上街头，忘记了自己的身份，甚至忘记了自己，被音乐驱牧向同一目的地。音乐家伫立在缓缓湮于纯白的世界中央，聆听四面八方传来的脚步声。  
“致音乐。”夜莺唱出了最后一个音符。它坠落下来，暂借的身躯沉入深雪，归于大地，而灵魂留在音乐家温暖的手心里，被覆上一个吻。捧着这颗金色的心，音乐家从石头底座上走下来，行过永恒的春天，行过传颂他们的生者，走进了音乐的天堂。

 

END  



End file.
